Finny, My Wife
by HeianScarletAlien
Summary: Finland discovers hidden feelings about Sweden he never knew he could have. Contains SuFin pairing. If you don't like yaoi do not read. There will be mature content more later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Finny, my wife**

**Chapter 1:**

A young man sat at a large table, listening to the other's arguing over the world's problems. The youngest, a little boy wearing a light blue sailor's outfit with light blond hair, kicked his feet happily in his chair. An exasperated sigh escaped the man's lips, his head hurting as he heard two of the men arguing… as usual.

"You bloody git! I did not start this fight!" an Englishman with deep green eyes, messy blonde hair and incredibly thick eyebrows shouted. Arthur Kirkland, usually known as England, was shouting to his rival bordering arch nemesis Francis Bonnefoy, known as France.

"Mr Sweden, what's going on?" his partner asked him only having been to a conference once before. Berwald Oxenstierna looked down at the country known as his 'wife'.

"D' n't w'rry," he said in a thick Swedish accent.

"Yo you two, shut up for once so we can actually get on with this shit!" a buff American with light blonde hair, gleaming blue eyes and a pair of slim glasses said. He wore a dusty brown suit and a leather jacket that had fur around the collar. Berwald referred to him as Alfred Jones, the nation of America. Then his eyes fell over to the head of the table where a young man with sleek, blonde hair, light blue eyes and wearing a blue jumper suit sat. He had his eyes closed and looked ready to blow… which he did.

"JUST SHUT UP ABOUT ZE BLOODY PROBLEMS YOU TWO SEEM TO HAVE ALL ZE DAMN TIME! VE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT MEETING AND I DON'T VANT ANYONE ELSE FUCKING IT UP OKAY?"

A deathly silence filled the conference room. Tino unconsciously moved closer to the man next to him, feeling intimidated by Ludwig's outburst. Berwald kept his usual cold demeanour but felt a slight flutter in his chest as Tino budged closer.

"Good now you are all cooperating. So, about this global varming business… America vat is it?" Ludwig asked sighing in annoyance as Alfred waved his arm about.

"Let the hero deal with it!" he replied in his annoyingly high American accent.

Arthur and many of the other nations all groaned at Alfred's suggestion. Berwald kept quiet, fixing icy blue eyes onto Ludwig.

"What is it this time?" Alfred whined, sitting back down and cramming a hamburger into his mouth. Berwald wondered how the American didn't gain any weight as he had only seen him eat hamburgers or other types of jump food. He must do a lot of working out in his spare time.

"Has anyone got any _good_ suggestions?" Ludwig asked playing with the little flag that represented his country, Germany.

"I've already gotten my people to try and cut down on their carbon footprint," Arthur told him, glancing proudly around the room.

"But in my country there are rots of big cities that produce masses of carbon…" Kiku, the nation of Japan, told Arthur. Berwald noted the cropped, dark brown hair that fell about his face and looked into his brown eyes, wondering if he should contribute or not. He decided the latter due to his lack of communication skills.

"Well Russia is still a cold place to live so there's nothing wrong where I live, da," Ivan, the nation of Russia, told them smiling happily. Kiku bit his lip, looking worriedly at Russia.

The youngest finally piped up after being silent for awhile. "How about Arthur and I find a way to deal with this? We are great nations after all!"

_Such a naïve child…_ Berwald shook his head and folded his arms, awaiting the response.

"Please Peter, if you're going to come to any more conferences you're going to have to stop being so naïve!" Arthur said coldly, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Dude, give the kid a break yeah?" Alfred said to Arthur, slurping his milkshake noisily. This received him a very angry glare from the other man and he looked away, huffing like a little child.

"Vell… ve're getting nowhere…Let's think more tactically. Vat things could ve do to try and help out our people?" Ludwig asked as he tapped on the table top with his index finger. No one replied and this earned them all a sigh as he placed his head on the cold surface of the wood.

Feliciano, the nation of Northern Italy, finally spoke up from his unusual silence. "I think we should hold a large party with pasta and pizza everywhere!" Like Alfred's response, this received a groan from everyone else and Feliciano looked hurt. Ludwig, always one to hate the look of sadness on his friend's face, leaned forward and whispered into his ear but what he said Berwald could not catch however it was obviously good as Feliciano's face lit up like a thousand fireworks.

After Ludwig has whispered to Feliciano he looked around the table. "Alright no one has any suggestions so ve're calling it a day now. Rest up and ve'll chat about this another day…" he told the nations and they all started to stand up. Berwald stood up and helped Tino up as well, watching the smaller nation stretch like a cat and yawn as he did so.

"Sh'll we go b'ck h'me now?" he asked Tino and a brief nod of the head was his reply. Together they headed out of the large white building that housed their meetings and went over to Berwald's car. Once they had both clambered in and the ignition had started Berwald looked at his partner.

"W'uld ya l'ke to go s'mewh're els'?" he asked Tino, looking blankly at him.

"Err… I don't mind. Shall we head back home?" Tino asked more than answered. He felt Berwald gazing at him and took a quick peek, his heart racing in fear as he did so. But then he realised how nice Mr Sweden had been to him and managed a small smile as Berwald nodded once and drove off back to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Berwald pulled up outside his house and stopped the car, waiting for Tino to get out before he got out himself. Sweden's house was a large manor; it had white washed walls and lattice windows with old Victorian style doors. Tino walked over to the front door and smiled awkwardly as Berwald let him in first, holding the door open and stepping to the side. Once the burly man had closed the door behind him he took off his shoes and placed them on the rack.

"Err… Mr Sweden I'll do some cleaning up if that's okay with you…" he told Berwald timidly, looking down at the floor to avoid the other's gaze that seemed to burrow right into his soul.

"Th't is okej," here he indicated to the living room. "Ah'll be in th're."

Tino sighed and walked into the kitchen, turning on the tap as it filled with hot water. Adding a bit of washing up liquid he sunk his shaking hands into the soapy substance.

_Why am I, Tino __Väinämöinen shaking?__And why, oh why, do I feel strange whenever I look at Su-san now? What is going on? _

He sighed unhappily and got to work cleaning the plates that were piled up next to the sink, hoping the task would take his mind off of whatever happened to him. But instead of thinking about his job he ended up letting his thoughts wander so he started thinking about Berwald. He remembered the time they had run away from Denmark after Sweden had had enough and just snapped. This was followed by the iconic 'wife' calling that the older country loved to do. At first Tino hated being called another man's wife and denied it, however soon he warmed up to the name and thought that it sounded kind of cute to be called a wife.

Tino almost smashed the plate in frustration….

"Calm Tino, nothing's happening to you you're just going through a kind of weird stage right now. You just have to relax and try not to get too worked up over anything," Tino said to himself, finishing the washing up and unplugging the sink.

Watching the water disappear down the plug hole he closed his eyes, wanting to escape from his thoughts of Berwald.

Berwald sat on the leather sofa in the living room, the material hugging his tall body. His glasses were placed halfway down his nose as he read from a book. He didn't even know why he was reading the book as his mind was thinking more about Tino than the words that were laid out in front of him. His feelings for Tino weren't new to him. Actually they had been part of him ever since he first laid eyes on him. He knew he was what others would call 'gay' but he was a country who didn't care what people thought of him. Anyway with his cold, tough demeanour he people didn't really say what they thought about him to his face.

Something about the way the younger nation acted just made him that much more attractive and whenever Tino acted scared or something like that Berwald couldn't help the pit of his stomach clench slightly. A blush covered the nation's cheeks as he realised that his pants were becoming rather…tight….

"Pl'se say Tino d'esn't c'me in…" he said quietly to himself as a hand slipped down his trousers and gripped his throbbing member lightly. He gasped as his hands ghosted up and down the rock hard area, pleasure rolling through him. He started pumping vigorously and tried to keep the moans of pleasure quiet as he thought of Tino's hand being the one touching his 'vital regions'. Bucking his hips against his hands, his moans became much more frequent. Blood trickled down his chin from the force of biting his lip to keep from crying out loudly.

"Ahn…T'no… m're…." he groaned quietly as he released all over his hand, staining his hand and boxers white. Another groan escaped his throat and he quickly sped upstairs, turning on the shower and stripping down. As the water got to the right temperature he stepped in and closed his eyes, letting the water wash all the come away from his body. A shiver ran down his spine and his mind started wandering again…

Tino had finished the dishes and had moved onto tidying up a few clothes. Berwald wasn't forcing him to do chores; he just hoped it'd make him stop thinking about the older nation. It didn't work one bit. The young man always ended up thinking about his companion in ways that were rather unknown to him. He'd think about the time when he had seen Berwald topless during the summer and how the muscles flexed slightly. A flush appeared on his cheeks and he groaned inaudibly, wishing that he didn't like Berwald in such a way. But it wasn't going to work… Tino had to get round the term that he was slowly falling in love with his fellow country…

However his mind was still full of unanswered questions. Did Berwald feel the same way? If he didn't then why did he call Tino his 'wife'? Also, would be ever be able to express his feelings for him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A few weeks had passed and another conference was being held at the World G8 Summit. Again all major countries were invited as it was a world issue that was in the need of discussion. This time, however, Sealand wasn't invited and instead all the Nordics were there.

Berwald groaned inaudibly as Matthias, the most annoying Nordic nation, chatted constantly to his partner Lukas. Emil and Berwald were the quietest out of the five only listening to the discussions taking place around them.

"All right silence!" Ludwig shouted, his voice booming over the others'. Everyone immediately went quiet, turning their attention to the nation at the head of the table.

"Again we're back to square one… what will we do about this global warming issue?" Arthur said, continuing on from what Ludwig was about to say.

"Exactly, Britain has made a good point. Ve're going to need gut ideas this time!" Ludwig said, furrowing his brows in annoyance. He waved a hand over to the Nordic nations. "Ve rarely hear from you so vhat do you say about this whole situation?"

Berwald stiffened up as all eyes turned to them. Even Matthias, the cocky arrogant bastard, was feeling the pressure of being put on the spot and started nibbling at his nails. Emil and Lukas just looked down at the table, sometimes taking a swig of water from the glasses that were near them. A quiet voice on the right hand side of Berwald piped up after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"How about we use propaganda to get our citizens to save energy?" Tino said timidly, looking somewhat afraid of the reaction he would get. "It helped during the wars did it not? Well now instead of it being to get people to fight we want people to join up and do their bit to protect our land!"

Ludwig's eyes seemed to sparkle slightly and a small smile appeared on his face. "Finland, that's a great idea! Designing posters and advertisements isn't hard and doesn't require too much effort. Do you have any objections?"

Arthur shook his head, his green eyes twinkling. "Why would we unless we're an idiot?" here he shot a glance at Alfred, "We should all get on with designing posters and whatnot to convince people about this situation we're in."

Alfred nodded, for once seeming to act like the grown nation he was meant to be. "I agree we should be trying to save this glorious world instead of killing it!" Arthur smiled beside him, his eyes twinkling with a sense of admiration for the younger nation when he heard what he had said. Tino felt a hand squeeze his gently and looked up to see Berwald looking down at him. After being with him for so long he noticed the slight smile on his face, one that not many others would see.

"Yer did go'd T'no," he said softly and quietly, ruffling his hair. A light shade of pink spread across Tino's cheek and the bridge of his nose and he looked away in embarrassment. He was slowly coming to terms with his feelings but didn't know how to express them to the older nation. That was until now.

"Yo Sve isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Matthias said, winking playfully. "I bet you'd be having some alone time with Finny!" Tino blushed even deeper, wishing that Matthias would shut up and stop being so loud. But an idea also struck him. He now had the perfect way to show his feelings.

Berwald sighed and hit Matthias upside the head. "Sh't yer gob M'tthias!" he said, giving him one of his intimidating, pissed off stare. Matthias just laughed obnoxiously as he stood up and went to the door.

"You know it is true!" he said lightly before prancing off, Lukas following before giving them both an apologetic look. Tino stood up and smiled at Berwald warmly, flashing his perfect teeth.

"Su-san," he said calling Berwald by his nickname, "I'm going to go up town and buy a few things okay?" Berwald nodded and so Tino walked off, humming happily to himself as he did so. He passed through the gardens that led to the huge G8 building, walking under the shaded canopy of trees that covered the walkway. The gardens were rather nice, especially in that summer evening. Flowers of different colours were dotted around, some clumped together in a small patch. On the immaculate grass stood a multitude of different statues and in the middle of both lawns that the walkway ran through were two large fountains exactly identical: A large stone horse rearing up, its front hooves reaching to the sky as water spurted from its mouth crashing down into a pool below.

It took only a minute for Tino to reach the busy street that was part of the G8 area. He knew the town it was held in very well and knew that to get to the right shop he would have to go through quite a few busy streets and avenues. He took a look at his watch and sighed in annoyance. _That meeting started so late that now it's already almost evening… The shops will be closing soon_. He wondered about how to get to the shops quickly as the sun started to slowly set, casting faint shadows everywhere. He knew a way that cut off a lot of the twists and turns of the streets but required going through a long alleyway that looked dangerous at night… and night was slowly falling…

With determination, Tino jogged to where the alleyway started. The sun was almost gone now and not many people were around so if anything _did _happen Tino was sure no one would notice. That thought kind of scared him and he was ready to walk back to Berwald's house but shook his head. "Su-san needs to know…" he said to himself, gulping before entering the alleyway. His footsteps echoed chillingly against the enclosed walls that seemed to trap him in. He could only go one way and that was forward.

He continued on and on, watching as the sky darkened which was a sign that night was fast approaching. The alleyway seemed to hold no end and with the constant buildings caging him in and he was slowly getting scared. He was just about to turn back and run when a hand grabbed him from behind, making him yelp in surprise. The person who had grabbed him wrapped his arm around his waist before pinning him against the wall, breathing heavily into Tino's ear. His assailant's breath stunk of alcohol and cigarettes, making the young nation gag.

"What 'ave we 'ere then? A young boy like you shouldn't be walking this alleyway all alone~" his assailant said in a thick cockney accent. He recognised the accent because Arthur would sometimes randomly start using cockney rhyming slang to express his opinions. But this was definitely not Arthur…

The man turned him around, pinning one arm to the wall by his wrist and moving the other one so that it was pinned behind him. Tears pooled in Tino's eyes at the pain and fear mixing together. His heart was racing in his chest, his breath coming out in short gasps and sweat was dripping down his forehead.

"My, my you're a little treasure aren't ya?" the man said and Tino got to look at him properly. He had unruly, shoulder long black hair and many scars covered his face. He wore sunglasses that were scratched slightly so Tino could not see his eyes. A glint of metal caught his eye and he started to panic as he noticed a knife was in his hand. "Shame if somethin' was to happen to ya…"

Tino cried out as pain flared out from his stomach. He managed to glimpse down and saw blood seeping through the light blue material of his uniform. The same blood dripped off the blade that was now chucked onto the concrete. Tino's legs gave away and his mind started to blank out, the pain being too much to bear…

But instead of falling to hard concrete he fell into soft arms. Through his half conscious state he felt himself being sat down, heard the cry of his assailant as a fist sent him flying into the wall a few metres away and then the growl of his rescuer.

Slowly, he fell asleep…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Tino awoke on a soft bed, warmth seeping through his muscles. The daylight that peeked through the curtains told the young nation that it was dawn. How long had he been asleep? A shuffling movement caught his eye and he looked to the side to see Berwald sleeping in a chair beside the bed, his glasses still on even though he usually took them off. Trying to sit up, a cry of pain left his lips and tears started to run down his cheeks. Berwald awoke in a panic and looked at Tino before wiping his tears away, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"C'reful T'no…" he said quietly wiping golden strands of hair away from his eyes. Tino whimpered in pain and it was then that he noticed a bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"Wh…What happened?" he asked, wincing as Berwald gently placed a hand over the bandage.

"You g't stabbed. Ah looked 'fter ya…" Berwald replied, looking down at him blankly. Tino noticed the concern and pain that seemed to glimmer in his icy blue eyes and his heart pounded in his chest. He wanted to make up for causing Berwald such worry…

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday which I guess is today… Anteeksi." He looked down at the blanket covering him and bit his lip, wishing that he hadn't had taken the alleyway and ended up in so much trouble.

"Don't w'rry ab'ut it," Berwald said, placing a hand on Tino's cheek. Despite all the wood work he done, his hands were soft and warm. Tino unconsciously nuzzled his cheek into the warm palm as he sat up properly ignoring both Berwald and the pain in his stomach.

"I went out to get you a present however it was getting late so I decided to take a shortcut through this alleyway… this man caught me and then stabbed me. I'll go get you something now! I'll even make you a cake, just so you ca-" his trail of speech was interrupted as a pair of lips met his. They were oh so soft and expertly moved against his.

Berwald had had enough of waiting and in that one movement had declared his undying love for Tino. He trailed his tongue slowly across his partner's lips, making the young nation moan as his mouth opened up. The muscle explored the cavern that was Tino's mouth, trailing across the roof before rubbing against the other's tongue making more moans reverberate against his lips. He pulled away, a bit of saliva being the last thing that connected them before breaking apart. Tino stared at Berwald, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide making a groan escape Berwald as his pants tightened.

"Su-san…" Tino began but was stopped by another much lighter kiss.

"Ah w'nt you and only you f'r m' b'rthday," Berwald told Tino, their breaths mingling together before Tino brought Berwald in for another heated kiss. Moans were exchanged as Tino kicked the blanket off of him, letting Berwald climb over him, trailing his lips down to his neck. Tino moaned softly, exposing more of his neck as Berwald started to undo the buttons of his uniform. After a bit of fumbling his stomach and the bandage were exposed along with his, what he deemed to be, pathetic abs.

"Y' are so b'autiful," Berwald said, trailing kisses from his neck down to the top of the bandage. He stopped suddenly, eyeing Tino up and down obviously hesitating.

"Berwald what's wrong?" Tino asked, furrowing his brow as his hardened member started to slack slightly.

"Ah don't w'nt to hurt yah…" he replied, pointing to the bandage that was wrapped so carefully around his wound.

"I don't care about that Berwald! I can sustain any pain as long as I'm with you… I won't blame you for hurting me. I've loved you for a long time and now I can make it known. I _need_ you!" Tino protested, feeling his pants tighten again. Berwald noticed this and swiftly took off his trousers and boxers, his own member growing harder at the sight before him. Tino looked like a horny mess; his face and lips bright red as he squirmed beneath the man. It was truly sending Berwald over the edge.

Tino watched with lustful eyes as Berwald started taking off his own clothes, gasping at how the muscles flexed and rippled under his perfect skin. Once he has discarded all their clothes, Tino could not help himself anymore. He pounced, grabbing Berwald's extremely large and erect member in his hand before covering his mouth of the tip, twirling his tongue along it slowly. Berwald gasped and moaned at the sudden pressure on his penis, his stomach clenching and heart pounding. Tino sucked lightly on the tip before taking his entire member in his throat, feeling his head strike the back of his throat. Berwald moaned even more, a deep, husky sound that made Tino increase the pressure, bobbing his head back and forth along the member. Suddenly Berwald thrust his hips into Tino's mouth, striking the back of this throat a few times before regaining control.

He looked sheepishly down at Tino, who just smiled around the shaft and continued to bob his head up and down. He fondled his balls, light feathery touches that were teasing to the older nation. Berwald's breath caught in his throat and he moaned even more, his stomach tightening before he came into Tino's mouth. Tino grinned, swallowing the load and licking his lips as he was pushed onto the bed by a rather over eager Swede.

"Ar' you ready?" he asked, taking his glasses off and placing them on the bedside table. Tino nodded, knowing that it would hurt (especially as it was his first time) but not caring one bit. Berwald stuck three fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva before grimacing slightly. "Ah don't h've any l'be…" he said quietly and Tino shook his head.

"Don't worry about it; I'll be fine I promise!" Tino said softly, smiling and stroking Berwald's cheek, his fingers then following his jaw line before trailing down onto his chest. Slowly, Berwald got him into the right position before inserting his index finger into his entrance. Tino winced in pain and soon another finger was inserted, scissoring his opening and making the younger nation yell, a mixture of both pain and pleasure. A third finger was soon added and Tino's entranced was stretched wide enough to allow the Swede's member into it.

Positioning himself, Berwald placed a few fluttering kisses onto Tino's chest before entering. It was only his tip but soon he was pulled in by the first ring of muscles that clenched around it. Tino moaned in pleasure, wanting much more. The older nation slid out again before thrusting in, this time using force to hit that sweet area that made Tino yell out in pure ecstasy and made stars dance under his closed eyelids. Slowly Berwald found a rhythm they could both enjoy and with each thrust managed to his that exact area. The thrusts rocked the bed, both men yelling out their love for each other as Tino felt his stomach tighten. He was oh so close…

"Su-san I'm close!" he groaned loudly, his groans becoming louder moans as Berwald increased his thrusting. In one last yell of pleasure, Tino released all over Berwald's stomach and the Swede followed in a final thrust. Berwald pulled out, collapsing next to Tino and panting heavily as the younger crawled over, cuddling up to him.

"I love you Berwald…" he said softly, finding the words easy to say now that he knew the man's feelings.

"Ah l've you too m' wife..." Berwald replied, pulling him into a tight embrace. Slowly they rested, warm and happy in each other's arms.


End file.
